I've Been Waiting
by FLG
Summary: AU Arizona lost her leg. It sucked. All the time. Callie is Arizona's new in-home nurse. Arizona hates her. Callie isn't the least bit affected by that.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, so I'm starting a new story. It's probably a terrible decision, but… I'm choosing to forgive myself. Give it a shot, let me know if you want any more. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a most fantabulous day!

Arizona's POV

"Teddy, no."

"Arizona, you don't have a choice. You need someone to help you right now, and until that is not the case, I'm going to continue to send nurses to help you." Teddy sighed into the phone, clearly over my incessant whining on the subject.

"But, I end up firing everyone you send because they're all incompetent." I felt the need to point out the obvious flaw in her plan.

"They were not incompetent nurses, you are just an incompetent patient." I could hear her move the phone away from her mouth and murmur something that sounded like a coffee order.

"Shut up. There's nothing wrong with me, except I only have one leg." I pointed out to my best friend, although I had recently been reevaluating the title.

"Yes, exactly. There's nothing wrong with you. But, the lack of leg seems to be the only thing you're willing to focus on and attribute to yourself. You're not even trying to get better." Teddy stated firmly, once again attempting to break through the barriers I had erected in the past month and a half.

"Are you saying that I should be trying to grow my leg back? Because you're a doctor, and you should know the probably of that happening…" Snappy and snide Arizona was back in fine form.

Teddy growled into the phone, "I'm just going to ignore that comment. I need to get into surgery. The new in-home nurse will be showing up soon. This one's different. She's an old friend of mine and I think just may be what you need. Try not to be a bitch to her."

"Scared I might hurt your precious _nurse_?" Petty looked good on me.

"No, this time I'm afraid for you, she's not going to scare as easy as the others seem to. Just please try to play nice, for me?" Her tone softened, reminding me that despite her betraying actions, she really does care for me.

"Fine. I'm not making any promises, but I'll see what I can do." I offer unenthusiastically as I pick at a piece of lint on my pants.

"Gee, thanks. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok, bye." I hung up and sighed. I had no desire to break in another nurse only to have to fire her right after. I hated not being able to take care of myself. I just wanted to get to the bathroom or kitchen without falling. Maybe make my own dinner…although, I couldn't do that particularly well when I had both legs, so maybe that was asking a bit much. Looking down at the gaping hole where my left leg should be, I grit my teeth and held back tears, something that had quickly become a common practice.

Before I could completely spiral down the rabbit hole, a steady knock sounded at the door. With a irritated groan, I wheeled my chair to the door, and took a deep breath.

As soon as the door swung open a tall Latina woman barged in, "Hey, I'm Callie Torres, you're new in-home nurse."

Slightly taken aback by her brazen persona, I stuttered, "Um, hi. I'm-"

"Arizona Robbins, I know. Teddy said you were in need of some help from a specially skilled aide. That's me." The woman grinned brightly, beautifully.

Gaping at her, I lowered my voice to a menacing tone of warning, "I don't need special help."

The woman held up her hands in surrender, "Whoa, ease up, killer. I'm not implying anything. All I meant was, doctors are the worst kind of patients, so sometimes it helps to have someone with the same kind of background to deal with it." Callie stated airily as she surveyed my apartment.

"And, what makes your background so special?" I asked evenly.

"I used to be an Orthopedic surgeon. So, not only do I understand surgeons, but I fully comprehend your injury and what you need to deal with in and start to move on from it. Teddy gave me your file, so I know quite a bit about you now." Callie smiled and turned from her inspection of the kitchen to gaze at me.

Feeling unnerved by her intrusive and aggressively happy presence, I bit back, "So, you couldn't cut it as a surgeon, huh? Now, you're a _nurse_…I feel _so_ safe in your hands. Teddy clearly lost her marbles if she thinks you're the answer to my prayers." I glared harshly at her, daring her to challenge my stinging wit. This is what Teddy calls helpful?

Her mocha colored eyes steeled as they bore into mine, "I don't feel that my job is somehow unimportant or beneath me, or you. And, I promise you, I was a damn good surgeon. If you want to know why I am where I am instead of an OR, you're going to have to treat me with a little more respect than that. I don't care that you only have one leg, that does not give you the right to lash out at me. I'm here to help you, not be your punching bag or company to your pity party. In fact, that's rule number one if I'm going to be living here."

Momentarily speechless from her blunt words, I almost miss the last part. "Whoa, wait. What? Living here? I don't think so." That was so not going to happen.

"Yep. Teddy said you have a guest bedroom, and my methods are most effective if I'm here _all the time_." Callie grinned, nearly mischievously. "You're stuck with me, Goldie Locks. The faster you heal, the faster I leave."

I can feel rage boil in me, "No. This is my home. I make the rules and say who can and cannot stay here. Absolutely, not." I shook my head resolutely.

"Sorry, I know that you'd like to sit here in peace all day as you hate yourself and your life, but I'm here for the immediate future. Call the cops, if you want. But, Teddy will have my back on this one. So, for the rules. Pity parties are out, but I'm up for any other kind. I sing in the shower, and that won't change for anything. I love to cook, so I will be doing that often, I hope you like to eat. I hate horror movies. And, I give as good as I get…in all areas of my life." With that she added a little smirk, causing me to briefly wonder exactly to what she's referring. "Other than that, I just want help you get better and I need you to try and let me."

We stared at each other for a few very tense moments. I finally decided to speak, "Because Teddy really wants this to work, I will try not to throw things at you. But, that's all I'm offering, right now. Most likely, I'll fire you by the end of the week when you prove that you're just as useless at the rest of them."

Callie scanned my face as if she was dissecting every feature and attempting to decipher it, "Well, I guess, that's all I can ask for, isn't it?" Another annoyingly bright grin overtook her plump lips.

I snarled in distain, and fixed my coldest, scariest glare on her.

"Aw, you have a beautiful smile," Callie stated in light, easy tone, clearly mocking me. Teddy was right, she didn't scare easy. A dark smirk crossed my mouth, I liked a challenge.

Chuckling, Callie glanced around the apartment again, "So, the guest room is this way, yeah?" She grabbed the bag she had brought, that I had failed to notice before. As she passed me to enter the extra bedroom, she glanced at my glowering and thoughtful expression. "Do you have something else to say to me?"

"I don't like you." Short and sweet.

The new intruder shrugged, "Yeah, I know it…We're gonna have some fun, aren't we?"

With a wink and a smirk, my new nurse disappeared into her temporary bedroom. The only thoughts going through my mind were, 'what the hell just happened?' and 'I'm killing Teddy the next chance I get'.

AN: So, a very short tester/taster chapter. I'd love to know what you thought. I'm excited about this story regardless. This is the first one in a while where everything just clicked and I can see nearly the whole story and what I want from it. Anyway, thanks so much for taking the time to read this, and if you review, thank you in advance for that as well. Smiley faces!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Can I just say that I'm utterly speechless…I cannot believe the response I got for the first chapter of this story. I'm am so grateful for all of you that read and reviewed. I'm super excited that you all seem just as excited about this story as I am. Thank you all so much. Here's the next chapter, keep letting me know what you think. Thanks again and have a good new year!

"I hate her."

"You don't hate her."

"Yes, I do. I hate her a lot." I whispered harshly into the receiver, willing Teddy to understand the utter truth and suffering in my voice.

"She makes you nervous because she won't take your shit. That's not hate, that's fear." Teddy pointed out, causing some of my hate to shift toward my best friend.

"I'm not scared of her, you ass. I. Don't. Like. Her. She's perky and ridiculous." I explained as I fiddled with the wheel on my chair. I hated the chair, too.

"You just met her, like ten minutes ago. Relax. Plus, there's plenty of people that have described you in the exact same way." Her tone was calm and just a little chastising.

"Yeah…well…people don't say that about me anymore," I stated with a self-deprecating mumble.

"I thought I said no pity parties." A firm voice came from behind me, instantly curdling my blood.

Rolling my eyes and jerking my head toward the horrible woman, I snapped, "This is a private conversation."

Callie scoffed, "Yeah, I got that. But, you suck at whispering. And, I'm not perky, I'm badass and passionate." Our eyes locked in a silent, heated battle as she stalked to the kitchen. "Now, hang up so we can talk."

"No. You can't tell me when I can and can't talk to my friends." My lips twisted in a defiant snarl, daring her to talk back.

Instead of saying anything, Callie rounded the kitchen island and purposefully approached me. Without warning or apology she yanked the phone from my hand. "Hello?"

My jaw dropped, "Hey, you can't just-"

She held up her hand and backed away, "Shh. I'm on the phone." I continued to glare holes into her face as she smirked and redirected her attention to the phone. "Oh, hey, Teddy…Yeah, I just got here…it's going well, I think she likes me…yeah, well, her personality could use some polishing, but she's easy on the eyes, so it all evens out…"

My face flushed as renewed rage seared through me. She was worse than I had originally thought. "Give me the damn phone, you arrogant bitch!" I couldn't see straight and she barely even flinched.

"Ok, Altman, I have to go. Arizona is getting a little cranky, so I should go make her lunch. I'll talk to you later." Callie hung up the phone without letting me talk anymore. Glancing at my expression, she added, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you still want to talk to her?"

I clenched my fists, practically shaking with anger, "Yes! She's _my_ friend, that _I_ called! And, _you_ took the phone! What gives you the right to-"

Callie suddenly strode over and squatted in front of me, a hand on each arm of the chair. After a moment of looking me directly in the eyes, her voice came out even and sincere, "Listen. I know you don't want me here. I know that your life sucks harder than it ever has before. Just by knowing that you're a surgeon, I know that not having control of every single thing in your life drives you crazy. This job isn't my first choice, either, but my sole focus, right now, will be to help you heal and get back in the OR. We're not always going to get along, but I promise it will get better."

My anger didn't ebb, but I didn't say anything else. She must have taken that as some form of acceptance, because she nodded once and stood. Heading to the kitchen, she called over her shoulder, "What do you want for lunch?"

"Nothing," I pouted in return.

"Ok, I'll choose…it looks like you've got the stuff for chicken salad sandwiches. I make an excellent chicken salad." She began to busy herself with gathering ingredients and setting up to cook. "Do you like olives?"

"No."

"Ok, do you like cucumbers?"

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest.

She glanced at me and raised an eyebrow, "Do you like chicken?"

"No."

With a half smile, she asked as she poured something into a bowl, "Are you going to say yes to anything I ask, right now?"

"No."

A small laugh came from her, "Ok. Got it. So, what do you like to do, that isn't work?" When I just stared at her without changing expression, she mumbled, "Oookay…"

After several minutes of silence; me sitting and glaring, her preparing lunch, she finally broke the stand off, "Since you don't want to chat, I'm going to tell you a little about my plans for my time here." Seeing me open my mouth to object, she added, "Yes, I'm here to be at your beckon call, but I'm also here to move you forward and I have plans on how to achieve that."

My jaw twitched in irritation, but I allowed her to continue.

"So, in addition to aiding you in your daily routines, because of my background and experience in Ortho, I will also take a very active role in your injury and healing. I'm experienced in physical therapy with amputees, so I will require some of those activities be done at home as well as your weekly appointments. When I feel that you're ready, I will be taking you to get fitted for a prosthesis and aiding in that process of acquiring it and learning to use it. Any errands that need to be ran for your house, you will accompany me on. Leaving your home on a regular basis is an important step in recovery. I know that asking for help, especially from me, is the last thing you want to do, but just get over it as quickly as possible and ask. I will not, at any time, for any reason, be judging you, pitying you, or entertaining the idea that you are any less than a beautiful, intelligent, and competent woman just because you have one leg."

She stopped there, turning to retrieve two plates from the cupboard. The last part threw me. If we met as professionals or friends, I might like her. I could never like her in this situation, but it was difficult not to respect her…but, not impossible. Callie walked over and set a plate with a sandwich and small handful of chips on the table next to me, following it with a glass of iced tea. "Here, eat." When I made no move to even acknowledge the food, she shrugged, "Or don't. That's your choice, but I think it'll make you feel just a little better…" When I still refused to react, she nodded and returned to the counter. She took a large bite of her sandwich, humming with content, "Oh, so good. You're missing out."

When she turned to grab some napkins, I chanced a glance at the food. In all honesty, it looked and smelled fantastic. From a brief glimpse at the cut edge, I could make out shredded chicken breast, olives, cucumbers, and artichoke hearts all mixed in mayonnaise and what smelled like pesto, topped with avocado. My mouth betrayed me by watering at the sight.

"So, since you're not going to offer any information, I'm just going to ask questions." She plopped down on the couch much closer to me than I would have liked. Setting her glass on the table, and balancing her plate on her lap she gazed at me, thoughtfully chewing before saying anything. "So, what do you do all day?"

Grinding my teeth, I stayed quiet, glaring at the wall across the room. I didn't want to talk to her about anything to do with my life. I also decided that I needed new wall paper.

As if reading my thoughts, she stated, lightly, "I really have no problem sitting here until you talk to me. I'm not asking for your life story, just a few tidbits so that I know _something_ about the woman I'm living with…"

Without looking at her, I break and murmur, "I read. And, watch TV."

Callie took a drink, "What do you read?"

"Mostly gossip magazines."

"What do you watch?"

"Reality shows and the History Channel."

"Interesting. Do you find that indulging in crappy media entertainment eases the stress of your high-pressure and extremely rewarding career?" Callie continues, placing a chip in her mouth with a loud crunch.

"Yes. Was that a judgment?" I growl challengingly.

Callie giggles, "Nope. I like the same things, for the same reason. Except the History Channel. I find that incredibly dull." When I flash her a quizzical glare, she giggles again, "Ok…tell me about the plane crash."

My stomach dropped and my veins turned cold. Gripping my pants in sweaty hands, I ground out, "No. I don't talk about the crash. Especially not with you."

I could feel her eyes study me closely, "That's fair. At some point you will, though."

Turning my still frigid eyes to hers, I snidely asked, "Ok, you turn. Why don't you operate anymore?"

For the first time, I saw something dark and tortured cross her eyes. They flashed for a moment, then lightened again, and she sighed, "Sorry. You're not entitled to that story, yet."

I took a small amount of satisfaction in the knowledge that I had shaken her, that I had touched an intimate and sore spot inside of her. If I couldn't escape her prodding, I might as well poke back.

"Alright, another question. Should I be expecting someone to be coming by to see you? A boyfriend or something?" Callie asked gently as she cleaned up her plate.

Another wave of nausea and self loathing washed over me. Averting my eyes, I shook my head and breathed, "No."

Once again, her dark brown eyes seemed to absorb every movement of my facial muscles, every light change in my eyes. Leaning back on the couch, she asked in a soft tone, "Let me guess…you had someone up until a few weeks after you lost your leg. Then, suddenly, he was gone because he couldn't handle the mood swings and demands of supporting you."

My nostrils flared and my stomach churned. Other than the reference to a male, she had it exactly right. Not knowing why, I commented on her assessment, "Carrie left three weeks after they... She said that I wasn't me anymore and she couldn't deal with the emotional rollercoaster or my issues."

"I'm sorry. No one should have to deal with the person they trust and care about leaving when they need them most. Not that I doubt you were giving her a run for her money, but it's wrong and a total dick move." Callie answered sincerely, seemingly undeterred by my revelation that I was with a woman.

"Um…yeah, it was. Thanks." I mumbled.

"I didn't peg you for a lady lover, though." Callie remarked causally, destroying the momentarily non-hostile atmosphere.

"That sounds like a judgment. Is that going to be a problem for you?" I asked, briefly hoping that if she had an issue with me being gay, she would quit.

"Not at all. I just usually have a better…gaydar, or whatever…you are proving rather fascinating, Arizona Robbins." Callie stated as she observed me carefully, while finishing off her drink.

"I'm not here for your freaking entertainment. If it was up to me, you wouldn't be here at all." I was getting uncomfortable with her compassion and interest in me. Sturdy walls of solitude and anger were quickly re-enforced as I stared dangerously at her.

z

Callie nodded slowly, then held up her hands, "Ok. Ok. I hear you loud and clear. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head and stared at my lap, "No. I'm fine."

"Good. Then, I'm going to go into my room and take a very short nap. You can take that time to eat what I made without me seeing you and giving me any satisfaction in knowing that you need me or like my cooking. However, I'm a light sleeper, so if you need anything, please come get me or call me." With one last pointed look and quick wink, she went back to her room and gently closed the door.

I waited a few minutes to ensure she wasn't returning, then gingerly picked up the sandwich that still sat next to me. I took a tentative bite. Groaning at the discovery that it was exactly as delicious as it seemed, I set it back down on the plate. Licking my lips, I took a small sip of iced tea and stared warily at her door. Callie Torres was…a pain in my ass.

AN: I'm seriously having so much fun with this one. I didn't think I'd ever like to write anything that involved Arizona losing her leg, but this one is straight up entertaining for me. I hope for you all as well. Lots of love and gratitude to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, people were getting a little hostile about an update (no complaints here), so I decided to stop pussy-footing around it. It helped that I finally figured out what I wanted from this chapter. Also, O-M-G! SIXTY REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER! I am so unbelievably happy about the response I'm getting from you guys on this story, I can't even begin to thank you in words. Just know that I'm virtually hugging every one of you (in appropriate ways full of only gratitude) for your investment in this piece of work. Stay classy fanfic world, and have a day as wonderful as you are!

At first, I didn't know what woke me up. All I knew was that consciousness was coming sooner than I would have liked. So, I dismissed it and sought sleep once again. It didn't work. Just as I began to drift off, something disrupted me. I couldn't tell what it was, right away. Noise was all I comprehended. Finally, words and a slight melody formed from the unwelcome sounds, and I was vaguely aware that the direction implicated the guest bathroom.

_Ain't nobody livin', in a perfect world,_

_Everybody's out there, Cryin' to be heard._

_Now, I've got new fire, burnin' in my eyes,_

_Lightin' up the darkness, movin' like a mereorite._

I tried to focus my blurry eyes on the clock, but all I decoded was that the first number was six. Not cool.

_All fired up!_

_Now, I believe there comes a time,_

_When everything just falls in line, _

_We live and learn from our mistakes,_

_The deepest cuts are healed by faith._

That song meant that yesterday was not a bad dream. There really was a pushy, infuriating, know-it-all nurse living in my house. Because, that song was Callie seriously singing in the shower. She said to expect it, but I was so not ready to be audibly assaulted before seven in the morning. I wanted to sleep. Sleeping kept reality away. Once again, rage at the fact that this woman was forced upon me and destroying my safe existence bubbled up inside me. I really, really, didn't like her. I groaned and slammed a pillow over my head.

I must have dosed off again, because the next thing I knew, someone was knocking on my bedroom door. I let out a frustrated grumble. I really did not want to get up and interact with that woman again. "Go away," I mumbled into my blanket.

"Okay, I'm coming in, hope you're decent!" Callie's cheerful voice crashed through the door, making me physically recoil from it. A few seconds later, Callie executed her threat and entered my room. "Good morning, Goldie Locks. Rise and shine." If it was possible, I hated her even more in that moment than I had the day before.

"It's not morning. I'm going back to sleep." I told her resolutely. There would be no discussion on that matter.

"Sorry, your morning will be starting at seven-thirty A.M. everyday. We're going to get you on a regular sleep cycle, which will help with depression and energy levels." She pulled my drapes back, allowing the sun to mock me with its morning glow.

"Ugh. Dammit! This is my house and my life, and if I want to sleep past seven-thirty, I damn well can! Now, get the hell out!" Irritation clawed at my insides, which made my skin crawl and my stomach churn.

Callie smirked, "Wow, you are certainly not a morning person. And, on the 'get the hell out' note, I could…But, seeing as you just got up, and on account of all your rage, you probably have to pee now. And, unfortunately for you, that's where my job comes in, so…" She placed her hands on her hips and stared expectantly at me.

"I don't have to pee." I definitely had to pee. "Why don't you just let me be the boss of my own body, and I'll tell you what I do and don't need, ok?" My tone was scathing and bitter.

Her eyes narrowed and she scanned my face for a few moments, "Fine, boss lady. Let me know when you have to pee, and I'll help you. Then, you're getting in the shower so we can start our day."

With that, she strode out of the room, leaving the door wide open and me seething in the constant use of 'we' and 'our' she used when describing _my_ life. There was no 'we'. It was 'me' and 'her', no 'we'. Hopefully, soon it would be only me and no her…that was such a lovely thought that I was able to get lost in a daydream about a Callie-less life.

However, to my dismay, it only took about three minutes for my bladder to begin to aggressively protest the amount of liquid currently residing in it. I really needed to get to the bathroom. I could call for _her_, but there was very little I wanted less at that moment than to ask for her help. Glancing at the door to the bathroom, I carefully gauged the distance and obstacles. I'd got there once before on my own. I could do it, again. The wheelchair didn't fit in the bathroom, so I could use it to get to the door, but then crossing the bathroom to get to the toilet had to be done without the chair. That was an unquestionably difficult task without assistance. But, I could not bring myself to call out to the cocky nurse. I would do it myself.

Pushing myself to the edge of the bed, I swung my legs over the side. Leaning over, I gripped the arm of my wheelchair and drug it over to me. The maneuver into the chair was fairly easy, a simple shift of weight that I had done several times on my own. Once situated, I wheeled to the door of the bathroom. I took a moment to survey the surroundings and the looming task of getting across the small room. Finally deciding to use my arms to propel myself to the sink, then use the towel rack to balance as I hop to the toilet, I began my mission. It didn't work like I had planned. The slick floor combined with a misallocation of force left me sprawled on the cold tiles. My hip throbbed and my arm ached from getting pinned under me as I fell. But, the pain wasn't the worst part, not by a long shot. I'm not exactly sure what the cause was, specifically, but my best guess is that shock of falling flat on my ass was just too much for my swollen bladder and the only plausible resolution was instinctual and immediate relief of pressure.

White hot shame and embarrassment flooded my body as my body flooded the floor. I was sitting on the bathroom floor, in my own urine, as I waited for the woman I loathed to find me. That part was inevitable. No escape from that moment existed. My penance for attempted independence rested in the confrontation that would happen when Callie discovered my actions and consequences. At no point in my past had I felt even a fraction of the self-revulsion that I experienced in those minutes I spent slumped on that floor.

It took two and half minutes for Callie to seek me out. "Arizona? Are you ready for me- Where are you?" Ten seconds later, she entered the bathroom and saw me sitting where I had fallen. I watched from my peripherals as she skimmed the scene, quickly deciphering the events that had proceeded her arrival. "I'm going to start your shower. Do you like it scalding, hot, or warm?"

My face felt like it was on fire as I stared at the grout lining the tiles. I made no attempt to answer her question, completely unable to look at her or form words.

"Ok, I'll just make it hot." Without acknowledging my predicament, she stepped around me and started up the water. She spent a few seconds adjusting the knobs, then turned back to me. "Alright, I'm going to help you up onto the toilet so that you can remove your clothes, then I'll help you to the chair in the shower, ok?" Her voice was alarmingly gentle, but not overtly pitying. I couldn't tell if she felt sorry for me, embarrassed for me, disgusted at me, or superior to me. Not knowing her angle pissed me off even more than my feelings of inadequacy already had. "Hang on." Her hands slipped under my arms and easily lifted me off the ground and onto the seat.

My anger grew when I accidentally made eye contact with her, and still couldn't get a read on her thoughts. Not knowing what else to do, I snapped, "What? No, 'I told you so' speech? No lecture on how I messed up by not asking for help?"

I couldn't see her gaze, but I could feel it. "Nope." That was her whole answer. Again, frustration at the woman streaked through me.

"Seriously? You talk non-stop, constantly in my business, and you have nothing to say to my royal fail to prove you wrong and unnecessary?" My chest heaved with the overwhelming emotions erupting inside of me.

"Nope. You're laying enough on yourself without me adding to it. Now, take off your clothes, or I'm going to do it for you…and, I can't promise I won't enjoy it." I glanced up at her face and saw her, already famous, smirk securely in place. I really hated that smirk, but mildly appreciated her attempt to deflect focus from my disastrous situation.

With a snarl, I grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to pull it over my head. Besides her smirk, I also hated that my privacy was pretty much amputated with my leg. I couldn't get in the shower myself, which meant someone else had to help with that. Meaning, I had no choice but to let someone else interact with me while I was naked. I'd never been particularly shy about my body, but that didn't mean I wanted to be forced to reveal myself to strangers. After my shirt, I struggled a little to remove my soggy sweats, then my underwear and bra. "You ready?" Callie had adverted her eyes while I accomplished that task, but naturally had to look back to help me in.

Clenching my jaw, I nodded, "As I'll ever be."

With a swift and steady movement, Callie gripped my arm and tugged, standing me up next to her. Then, with two strong hands on my hips and mine on her shoulder, she smoothly eased me into the shower and onto the chair. Reaching up to unhook the shower head, she clipped it to the rail that had been recently installed. With a quick glance around, she asked, "You set?"

Swallowing, I murmured, "Yeah."

"Ok, just call when you're done." Then, she left me to shower in alone. As I slowly rinsed myself off, letting the hot water wash away the evidence of my morning, I let my thoughts wander a bit. I had to admit, to myself only, that that was a surprisingly easy shower experience. With the other nurses, there had been awkward hand placements, nerves, stumbling transitions, roaming eyes, and unsteady balance. But, with Callie, she had helped without overstepping boundaries, her hands were stable and secure, and she exhibited complete professionalism. She had even impressed me with her reaction to my…accident. Shaking my head to clear the unpleasant thoughts of Callie possibly not being as evil as I had thought, I set about finishing my shower.

Once the last of the soap washed down the drain, I resigned to the fact that my shower was over and I had to call for Callie. Turning off the water, I sat grinding my teeth, wracking my body for the courage to do what I needed to do. I wrung my hands harshly and took a deep and shuddering breath. Closing my eyes, I finally croaked out, "Callie? I'm, uh, I'm done."

Only four seconds passed before Callie was standing at the shower door, offering me a towel. After I eagerly wrapped the plush fabric around my body, I looked up to see her holding out her hand, "Alright, lets get you out." She gently pulled me to my foot and guided me out of the shower, then into my bedroom. On the journey, I briefly noted that the bathroom had been cleaned. I didn't even notice her do that. Once at the bed, she moved me to sit down. "Good. Now, tell me what you'd like to wear." She walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer, "It looks like I've found your underwear…do you have any preference?" I shook my head as I felt an annoying blush tinge my cheeks. "Ok…" She tossed a pair of panties and matching bra onto the bed next to me. Another drawer down, she found my jeans, "Jeans?" All I offered was a non-committal shrug, so she pulled out a pair and put them next to the underwear. "Shirts?" Her raised eyebrows indicated that she was looking for direction, so I nodded toward the closet. Understanding, she went over and selected a casual green blouse and held it up. Again, I shrugged. "Alright, there you go. Your clothes are set, so I'll leave you to get dressed. Your chair is right here, so you can just come out when you're done and I'll get you breakfast."

Eleven minutes later, I exited my room to find Callie sipping coffee in the kitchen while reading the paper. "Hey. So, what do you want for breakfast? I can make anything, and love to make everything, so lay it on me. What'll it be?" She put her mug down and rubbed her hands together.

Rolling my eyes, I grumbled, "Cereal is fine."

Callie sighed, "Come on, Arizona. I can make you anything you want. French toast? Pancakes? Waffles?"

I felt my nostrils flare a bit and I flexed my fingers, "Just cereal."

"Seriously? You're so stubborn that you won't even let me make you breakfast? This is going to get old real fast…" Her tone wasn't accusing or angered, just calm and blunt.

And, like a flash, fury flared inside of me, "Dammit! I just want cereal, ok? Most days I prefer to eat cornflakes with bananas! Sometimes on the weekends I'll make something else, but what I really like is cold cereal with fruit! I just like it. I'm not being stubborn by refusing something on principal, I just don't want anything else! Got it? Stop trying to 'break' me and listen to what I'm saying! Can you do that?!"

Callie studied me for a moment, "I think you need some coffee."

As she busied herself with getting me a cup and pouring coffee, I rolled my shoulders and stretched my neck. She was going to be the death of me.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes snapped to her as she set a steaming mug on the table next to me. I must have heard her wrong, because I thought I heard her apologize. "What?"

She stood next to me, shifting slightly as her voice came out soft and sincere, "I'm sorry. You're right, I am trying to force you into accepting me and I got carried away. I'd be happy to get you whatever you want to eat, and I promise to listen better. I'm not going to stop pushing, but I'll pay more attention to the difference between what you think you want and what you actually want."

I chose to simply fix her with a calculated glare as I sipped on a nearly perfect cup of coffee.

AN: I have to admit that I'm getting nervous about keeping up with everyone's expectations for this story…let me know if I'm even close.

And, the song was All Fired Up by Pat Benatar.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey, ladies, I'm back. That's all. Have a great day!

_She says, we've got to hold on to what we got,_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not, _

_We've got each other, and that's a lot_

_For love- Well give it a shot_

My eyelids shot open at the auditory intrusion. "Not again." I groaned as I realized that once again Callie was waking me up at the butt crack of dawn with her very piercing voice. Sleep, sleep was all that I wanted, but it seemed that I would never get it again.

_Whooa, we're half way there,_

_Whooa, livin' on a prayer,_

_Take my hand, and we'll make it-I swear,_

_Whooa, livin' on a prayer_

With a deep sigh, I arched my back and rubbed my eyes. I hated her. The rest of yesterday had been fairly uneventful. She seemed to stay out of my way a little, like she was giving me some space. A few attempts at chit-chat were made on her end, but with no reciprocation from me, she stopped trying. She quietly made me dinner and helped me get to bed, and that was it. Not horrible, but not particularly pleasant, either. I still didn't know quite what to make of her.

As I glumly stared at the ceiling, I listened to her finish her set list, then the water turn off, then several minutes of silence, then the door opened. Ten seconds later, a knock sounded at my door. "Arizona? You awake?"

I grumbled loudly, "As if I could sleep through the Bon Jovi concert in the next room."

"Oh, awesome. So, will you let me help you to the bathroom this morning?"

I glowered at her hopeful, and easy-going grin. "Fine."

"Good choice." Callie set about helping me through my morning routine, the day turning out far less dramatic than the day before. When I wheeled myself into the kitchen, she held up two boxes of cereal. "Which cereal will it be today?"

Shrugging, I muttered, "Rice Crispies are fine."

"Ok, and the fruit?"

"Strawberries." I answered shortly. I can't say that I wasn't a little surprised that she stuck to her word from the day before. She didn't question what I wanted.

"Alright, cereal and coffee are ready. I still can't believe you eat cereal everyday, especially when you now have a spectacularly talented chef at your disposal." Callie smiled and set my breakfast on the TV tray next to me, then plopped onto the couch.

"Are we going to fight about this, again?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Nope." She took a few bites of her toast and eggs before continuing. "So, today we need to go grocery shopping. I can't continue to make us something out of nothing, so we need to get some food." Her eyes snapped to mine, like she was expecting me to protest.

I instantly protested, "I don't go grocery shopping, it's too hard in this chair." I tried to reason, hoping that she'd see my predicament.

"Plenty of people go shopping in wheelchairs, I promise it's possible. And, I do happen to believe that you can do it, so we're going."

"I said, I'm not going." I put a sharp bite on my words.

"And, I said that that was one of the rules to me living here. You come with me on all house related errands. Grocery shopping is one of those errands." Callie stood up and brought her plate to the sink, missing my eye roll and withering glare.

"Then, the solution is simple- leave. Ta-da! Everyone's happy." Smirking, I held my hand out as if to demonstrate the logic in my words.

"I wouldn't be happy. I'd miss your glowing smile and cheery disposition. You complete me, Arizona Robbins." She held her hand over her heart and smiled adoringly at me before dropping the façade and stating seriously, "You're coming."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"You can't make me."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"What?"

"Oh, I just thought we were having an elementary school fight…we're not?"

"No."

"Ok…You're still coming."

"No way."

"I can do this all day, can you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you're on. Today we are going grocery shopping together. We're going to buy food, and cook it, and eat it together. I'll wear a cute apron and will insist that you do, too. But, you won't want to, so we'll bicker until one of us caves, probably you. Then, we'll make all kinds of different food. It'll be wonderful and delicious and magnificent. Once again, you'll pretend that you don't like it, because I made it and we all know that I'm Satan. Then, I'll point out that you helped make it, so then you'll grudgingly eat and the whole time try to hide that you love it…Let's see, at the store, I'll need to buy chicken, and pasta, and garlic bread, and zucchini, and broccoli, and herbs, and bananas, and-"

"Oh, my, God, if I go, will you stop talking?" I finally spit out.

"Duh."

"Did you just say 'duh'?"

"Yeah, sorry, I got stuck in the elementary school thing. So, we're going?"

"It looks that way."

"Good."

She studied my face for a moment, then walked over and sat next to me, "Look, I get why you don't want to be around people. You're barely able to accept this version of yourself in private yet, let alone comprehend how to sell it to others. That makes people scary. I understand, but I promise that the only way to start to get past it is to just start doing it, even if it hurts. And, if it makes any difference, I'll be there every step of the way."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do." My mouth spoke words that I knew were false. Her words expressed a deep truth in me that I wasn't ready to admit anyone, and that pissed me off…again.

"You're probably right about that, but I really am trying to get to know you…are you?"

"I know that I still don't like you." I returned easily, even if the impetus was desperation.

To my surprise, Callie simply chuckled, "Well, that's something, I guess."

As Callie pulled into a parking space of the giant grocery store, I nervously jiggled the leg the was still whole and chewed on my thumb nail. I really didn't want to go in there. I'd never been out of the house or hospital since the crash. And, even though there were people at the hospital, at least those people had the decency and understanding to politely ignore my unfortunate state. People at the grocery store were just…people. Regular people with insatiable curiosity. People that would stare at my absent limb. People that would wonder what tragic circumstances led to my situation. People that would judge me for being less than a complete human. I judged me for being incomplete. "Can I just wait in the car?" I cringed when my voice wavered with childlike tones of vulnerability.

Callie considered me for a moment, "Yes, you can." Seeing my hopeful expression, she added, "But, then how would you know whether it's as awful as you imagined or not?" When I chose to snarl in response, she continued, "I think going in will actually lead to some relief. It's a big first step that you'll never have to make again."

My rolling stomach let me know that I thought she had a point. I hated it when she's right. With only a barely perceptible nod, I indicated that I would go inside with her. So, with a small shuffle we got me out of the car and into the store. The grocery store was never as terrifying as it was in that moment. The automatic doors whooshed open with an air of arrogance and innocence, exposing a world full of unknown dangers to my fragile being. That may sound dramatic, but that's what it felt like.

I had allowed Callie to push me to the entrance, but took over my mobility once inside. I hastily glanced around, searching for the inevitable hazards that lurked down any isle. Within the first minute of being within the air-conditioned building, I spotted five furtive gazes locked on my missing limb. This affirmed all my concerns, causing my chest to tighten, my pulse to race, and my palms to sweat.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres." A voice broke through my inner turmoil and forced my eyes to the casual form of my nurse.

Taking a deep breath, I struggled to decipher what she had said, "Um, what?"

"My full name." Callie offered as she browsed the apple selection, picking one up only to discard it for another. Finding one to her apparent satisfaction, she placed it in a plastic bag and glanced at me. "I'm only guessing, but I think that you're probably feeling very exposed and unsafe, right now. Like at any moment the possibility exists that someone will attack you. Emotionally speaking, of course…I don't know many people that have the guts to physically attack someone missing a leg…" At my disbelieving glare, she grinned and continued, "But, just imagine walking around with a name like Calliope Iphigenia Torres. Talk about a loaded gun of embarrassment aimed right at me, at all times."

I'm positive that the look I was sending her was a perfect mixture of annoyance, incredulity, disgust, with just a hint of amusement. "And, what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Callie shrugged, "Nothing, I guess. Just thought I might offer up a point of camaraderie. You're vulnerable in here, so I made myself vulnerable, too, by giving you a piece of information that nobody else knows. Plus, it made you briefly consider smiling, didn't it? So, that's a win in my book."

With irritation and reluctant acquiescence, I realized that she had succeeded in distracting me enough that I hadn't thought about the people around me. The people staring at me. She had helped quite a bit, and I now felt slightly less tense than I had before. I hated that I had to give her that one.

We slowly worked our way through the store, stopping to discuss what we needed or what we didn't. Turns out we disagreed about food as much as we disagreed about everything else, however, much more civilly. With two items left to acquire, my journey was feeling far more like a success than I ever dared to hope.

"Where's your leg?" A young voice filled with innocence and curiosity brought my world to a screeching halt and instantly triggered my fight or flight response. I panicked.

A boy, no older than six, with dark, brown hair and bright green eyes had single-handedly knocked me out. Emotionally, of course. His brave and socially un-tainted question managed to shine a blaring spot light on every fear I possessed about being in public. I had almost forgotten that I existed as only a watered down version of myself and that people around me were noticing. I had almost forgotten that it wasn't just me and Callie shopping for food. But, in those three words harsh awareness brought sharp focus to my reality. I was missing a leg, and it was obvious. Unfortunately, even with all the trepidation and worry surrounding this trip, I hadn't actually formed a solid plan on dealing with it. I hadn't pre-constructed a response to handle queries from strangers, and that was coming back to bite me in the ass.

The boy stood in front of me, patiently waiting for an answer, totally unaware that he had shook my world so thoroughly. An internal battle raged, each side of me fighting to propose a possible solution to that situation. Part of me wanted to just turn and leave, part of me wanted to regale the boy with the woes of my tragic circumstances, part of me wanted to scream, part of me wanted to fake a cheerful response, and part of me wanted to cry. I didn't know which one to obey and with each passing second my distress multiplied.

Finally, a warm hand settled on my forearm as Callie squatted down next to, but slightly in front of me. "Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"Ryder." The boy answered confidently.

"Hi, Ryder, my name is Callie and this is Arizona." Callie said kindly.

"Hi. What happened to her leg? Is it gone?" Again, his inexperience in the world allowed complete openness and shamelessness.

Callie looked at me for a moment, then turned back to him, "Yes, her leg is gone."

Ryder studied me for a few seconds, "What happened to it?"

I felt Callie's grip on my arm tighten when I inhaled sharply and started to tremble. She must have recognized that I wasn't going to be speaking, so she kept talking to the boy in a gentle voice, "It's kind of a crazy story, Ryder. You see, she's a doctor, and she went to help a little girl. But, she got into an accident and got really hurt, so the other doctors had to take off her leg to make her feel better."

"Is the little girl ok?" His question was so simple, genuine, and unexpected. My eyes widened and Callie grinned.

"Yeah, Dr. Arizona had already helped the little girl before she got hurt."

"So, she's like a hero, then? Heroes help other people even if it means they get hurt." The boy said wisely as he continued to examine my leg.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I watched this kid tell me that I'm a hero. I sat there obsessing over what awful things people would think about me, about what a six year old boy would think of me. Never once had any of those things been positive.

"Yes, Ryder, she is exactly like a hero." Callie's smile was so wide and sincere I briefly pondered if it had actually brightened the fluorescently lit room. And, had anyone been watching close enough, they might say that they saw the corners of my mouth turn up in a hesitant grin as I watched this interaction. But, I would never concede to that assessment.

"That's cool. My daddy's a hero, too." On cue, a middle-aged man walked up behind the boy.

"Ryder, I told you not to wander off. You need to stay where I can see you." The man had a deep, sturdy voice as he spoke. And, as he wrapped his muscular left arm around the boy's shoulders, I couldn't help but notice his right arm that ended abruptly at his elbow.

"I'm sorry, dad. I was just asking her about her leg. She's a hero like you." Both father and son turned to me as Ryder kept talking, "Daddy got hurt fighting bad guys. I'm going to be just like him when I get big."

I lost the fight to hold in my tears as I watched this little guy beam up at his dad. The same dad smiled softly, and extended his hand, " Lieutenant Brian Lumer."

A bit shakily, I reached up. Then, I grasped his hand and shook like the daughter of a military man, "Dr. Arizona Robbins."

"I'm sorry my son was so forward. He can't quite understand why talking about severe injuries isn't everybody's favorite thing." With a nervous chuckle, he finished, "I apologize if he bothered you."

With a glimpse at Callie I discovered that she was wiping tears from her eyes, so I cleared my throat, "No, uh, no bother. Actually, I am very grateful that he came over here."

Ryder flashed me a toothy grin as his father nodded with a smile. When they started to walk away, Ryder turned back, "You should put jet packs on your chair! It would go sooo fast!"

A loud laugh came from the woman next to me while I failed to hold in my own tentative, but broad, smile. That was, maybe, the last thing I expected to come from today. When the male duo was out of sight I turned back to Callie. She suddenly stopped giggling and looked intensely at me, almost surprised. Getting uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze, I mumbled, "What?"

She shook her head slightly, "Uh, nothing…you have dimples."

My brows furrowed, and I could feel a mild blush tickle my neck at her expression of interest directed at me. "Um, yeah, I do. So?"

Callie coughed lightly, "I just haven't seen them. That's the first time you've smiled around me."

I rolled my eyes, and snapped, "Let's just finish and get out of here."

"Oh, come on. You're going back to surly and pouting? This outing has been pretty good." Callie said in exasperation.

"Whatever you say, _Calliope_." I grumbled pointedly.

"Yeah, you can't actually call me that. It was an informational peace offering, not intended for use." Callie said sharply. "No one calls me that, except for my parents when I'm in trouble."

"And, now, me." I shot back as I threw olives in the cart.

"No."

"Yes."

"We're going to do this, again?"

"I guess, that's up to you, Calliope."

"You know what? Fine. But, this isn't over."

"Fine."

AN: Well…what did you think? Still good?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So, we meet again. I kind of love this chapter, I hope it tickles you, as well.

I rolled over with a groan. There was no way that it was morning yet. I felt like I had just fallen asleep, but something was bringing me out of my peaceful slumber, and it felt exactly like Callie waking me up with her singing in the shower. Cautiously cracking my eyes open, I discovered that it was clearly too dark to be morning. The second thing I noticed was that the noise that had woken me was coming from Callie's room. The third thing I comprehended was not lyrics or melodies, it sounded suspiciously like moaning and giggling. Assuming that I was hallucinating, I sat straight up and craned my neck to listen closer.

Grunts and groans of pleasure followed by muffled laughter combined with the clear sounds of a jostling bed told me that there was definitely sex happening in the next room. That pissed me off. Who the hell did she think she was bringing some random guy to my home? She was a guest in my house, she couldn't just invite people over. They were also inconsiderately loud. Glancing at the clock I realized that it was just after midnight. She knew I was already asleep, yet she had no qualms about having vociferous sex right next to my room. When a particularly ecstasy filled moan floated through the thin barrier, I laid down on my side and jammed a pillow over my ear. I really didn't need to hear her get off. Glowering at the wall, I recited the periodic table of elements, hoping that a mundane task would distract me from the ardent rumpus.

The next time I woke up, the culprit was a passionate rendition of "You Shook Me All Night Long" belted by Callie. This time I didn't doubt that morning had arrived. It also mildly amused me that she would sing that song…apparently the sex was very good.

About fifteen minutes later, Callie came into my room, "Hey."

"Morning." That was the extent of our verbal communication. It had become a silent agreement and subsequent habit to not start any conversation or acknowledge each other beyond necessity during that first part of the morning. We didn't converse or interact past her helping through my routine, until I had gotten dressed and joined her for breakfast. Somehow, that helped. It was if she was trying to grant me as much privacy and solace in my primary morning as possible. Then, our morning together could start at an appropriate time, like after showering and putting on clothes.

When I wheeled out and approached my place at the kitchen table, she greeted me, "Good morning. I made pancakes today. I know that it's not your usual, but I did cut up fresh fruit and made whipped cream to put on top, so maybe you'd want to make an exception?"

The sex must have been amazing. Her smile shone abnormally bright and she made a special breakfast. "Um, yeah, sure." Watching her arch a surprised eyebrow and a small smirk cross her lips, I added, "I didn't sleep very well, maybe a heartier breakfast will help wake me up." I narrowed my eyes and studied her for any reaction to my passive aggressive jab.

As she sipped from her mug, she tilted her head, "Why didn't you sleep well? Are you having pain in your leg? Or phantom pain? I have some tricks that will help."

It bugged me that not only did she miss my pointed admission, but she seemed genuinely concerned for my well being. Bitch. "No, no pain. I was woken up by some very loud and very intimate sounds coming from your room…it's difficult to sleep through all that."

"Oh." If I didn't know better, I'd say that a slight blush colored her cheeks, but she quickly shook it off. "Sorry about that. I didn't think about how loud we were. Plus, you sleep pretty heavy…I'll make sure we're quieter next time." She grinned and took a bite of her pancakes and strawberries.

I gritted my teeth and gulped a mouthful of coffee before answering, "Well, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't bring strange men into my home. I live here, not you. So, if you're going to sleep with someone you can do it at his place or at a hotel or in an alley, for all I care. But, not here. I really don't want whatever random guy you pick up to be in my house."

Callie flashed me an innocent look as she flipped another pancake in the pan, "I'd never bring a random guy to your place."

I furrowed my brows, "So, a boyfriend?" I don't know why, but I just expected her to be single.

"Nope."

"What the hell are you…" I trialed off when I heard what sounded like the door to her bathroom open and footsteps in her room. "Wait, he's still here?"

Callie shook her head, "No, he's not."

I rolled my eyes and glared at her back, still able to hear movement behind her door, "Are you kidding me? I lost my leg, not my ears. I can hear someone in your room."

Before she could answer, the door to her room opened and someone I certainly didn't, but maybe should have, expected waltzed out. The woman was tall and lean, with auburn hair that laid perfectly in place, and deep, but sparkling blue eyes. Her clothes were sophisticated and classy, adding an air of power and poise to her already stunning presence. I'm pretty sure that I had started to drool as she strode up to me. "Hey, I'm Addison Montgomery, you must be Dr. Robbins. Callie has told me a lot about you, although, I must confess to knowing quite a bit about you, professionally, already. You're a legend in the making."

I cleared my throat and shook my head as I grasped her hand. I couldn't seem to quite get out any words.

A small giggle behind me snapped me out of my daze real quick, "You alright there, Arizona?"

With a brief glare at Callie, I turned back to Addison, "I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you…wait, are you Dr. Montgomery, the neonatal surgeon?" I'd heard of her, too. She was fantastic.

"The one and only. I take it Callie doesn't talk about me? Cal, I'm hurt. You should be introducing yourself as Dr. Callie Torres, friend of Dr. Addison Montgomery. That way people would like you."

Callie smacked her hand as Addison tried to take a whipped cream covered strawberry off Callie's plate, "Everyone likes me, so get over yourself…and get your own food."

Addison jerked her head toward me, "I don't think she likes you."

I smirked at Callie as she feigned hurt, "Maybe not, but I'll grow on her."

Addison laughed, "Yeah, you do that…" She set her purse on the table and dug through it for a few moments. "Hey, do you have any idea what happened to my phone?"

Callie shook her head, "Not specifically…Here's yours." She set a plate of pancakes and bananas in front of Addison. "I think I remember seeing it on the night stand, I'll go look. You two behave yourselves."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I was in my kitchen with a beautiful and talented surgeon. I felt extremely inadequate and small. I never used to feel this way around women. I didn't like it, at all. Plus, I still struggled with the revelation that Callie was gay. It's not like it's a big deal, or that it changes anything. It's more shocking that I didn't suspect it. Not knowing what to do with all the emotions battling in me, I studied my lap and fidgeted with my fingers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your space or anything. Last night wasn't really all that planned." Addison's voice broke through my self-deprecating bubble.

I looked up into her face, "No, you're fine. I just…I wasn't expecting…Callie didn't tell me that she was seeing someone…" I let the sentence die out as I tried to come up with something more intelligent to say.

"We're not together. We've been friends for a really long time and sometimes we just…I don't know, fall together? She doesn't really do relationships since Emily, and I like unattached fun, so this arrangement works well for us. But, that's probably more information than you wanted to know…so, let's leave it at we're old friends." She shot me a dazzling smile that took my breath away a little. Damn, she was gorgeous.

Trying to hide my reaction to her, I didn't really think about the fact that I was showing interest in Callie's life, "Who's Emily?"

Addison studied me for a moment, then spoke, "If she didn't tell you, I can't. It's a long story." I nodded and cut a piece of my breakfast off and put it in my mouth. They were absolutely the most delicious and awesome pancakes that had ever graced my tongue. "She likes you, you know."

I snapped my eyes up to hers, nearly choking on my food from the unanticipated assertion. Swallowing hard, I rasped out, "Um, what?" Callie couldn't like me, I'd been doing everything I could to make her feel unwelcome, because I certainly didn't like her. She can't like someone that hates her, right? And, what exactly did she mean by 'like'?

"Callie. I think you intrigue her. It's nice to see her like that again." Her tone and posture were casual, like she was explaining a dull surgical procedure, but a small smile indicated that she was discussing something of importance.

I didn't have time to process an answer before Callie reentered the kitchen, "Sorry, that took so long. I found it under the bed. You must have kicked it off the table when you-" She glanced at me with a coy smile, "When you moved around during the night."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She tossed the phone in her bag, "I hate to eat and run, but I have a consult I have to be at this morning." I watched as she leaned over and placed a quick, but sweet kiss on Callie's lips, "Bye, babe. If you need me…"

Callie grinned, "I know where to find you. Thanks, Addy."

A salacious smile curled the red head's lips as she purred, "Anytime." With a light laugh, she turned to me, "And, Dr. Robbins, it was a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope we can work on something together at some point. See if you're really the genius your reputation claims you are."

I couldn't help but grin in return as she winked at me, "Yeah, I'd like that."

With that, she walked out of the apartment. I was caught off guard at the display between the two women. I liked the Callie I saw with Addison. Once again, I thought that had circumstances been different, I might have easily befriended Callie. But, in reality, we were doomed to a caged existence of locked horns and resentment.

"I'd offer to hook you two up, but I'm just selfish enough to not want to share her with you." When I just fixed her with an annoyed and disbelieving look, she continued, "Oh, come on, you were practically drooling over her. And, she's great. Smart, hot, talented behind comprehension, she has a great heart, and is wonderfully sarcastic. You'd two would actually make a good couple…" Her eyes clouded for a moment, then cleared, "But, like I said, I'm not sharing."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I didn't ask you to fix me up with her. I'm not dating, right now, and I'm definitely not dating someone you're sleeping with." I was getting very confused and irritated with this conversation.

"We're just friends." Callie dropped the frying pan into the sink with a loud crash, "And, I just thought I saw a connection between the two of you, and definite potential, so I was just saying…" She trailed off and furrowed her brows. I saw something flash in her eyes as she took a deep breath.

Deciding to use that opportunity to get some revenge in the whole emotional vulnerability department, I smirked and leaned closer to her as she came over to get my plate, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous…" A sharp look from her gave me a rush as I realized that I was on the right track. "You're getting angry, that means I'm right. You're jealous of chemistry between your sex buddy and your patient." At this point, I could feel annoyance and confusion coming from Callie, but she was doing a decent job of masking it with a layer of indifference. From a stroke of genius, I decided to add, "The question is, which one of us are you jealous of?" I flashed her a taunting smirk, sure that that would be enough to knock her off her high horse.

However, when she jerked her eyes from their spot on the wall behind me to stare directly down into mine, I was taken aback by the intensity. "You know what?" Callie spat as she broke our gaze to scribble on a piece of paper, "Nevermind. Here's her number. Go nuts." With that she stormed to her room and slammed the door.

My mouth hung open in shock. I had won. Weeks of her pushing all my buttons, always staying cool no matter what I threw at her, to finally lose it in that moment. I hadn't predicted that at all. It seemed so insignificant, but it had shaken her. If I hadn't been looking so closely, I might not have noticed how flustered she really was under her calm exterior, but I did notice. In my moment of victory, I happily shoveled a forkful of pancake into my mouth and chewed. I chose to ignore the subtle, but piercing fact that she hadn't answered my question.

AN: I love Addison. That's all.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Wow…Talk about mixed reviews for last chapter…some of you loved it, and some of you hated me/Callie for it. I'd explain why I did it, but that's like explaining why a joke is funny, doesn't quite get the same effect. Anyway, I decided to update quickly in hopes of moving past the last chapter, because while ALL reviews are certainly welcome, the negative ones are very unsettling for me. I hope this chapter clears some things up and helps grant some forgiveness for me and Callie. Have a great day, and keep letting me know what you think.

"Hey, Teddy." I chirped cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey, Arizona. You sound happy. I like it." I could hear some shuffling of papers from her end, meaning she was probably at work.

I offered a light laugh, "I have to admit, I am a little happy. Which brings me to the reason for my phone call. I wanted to thank you for sending Callie here, it's been quite the experience…"

Teddy scoffed, "I cannot believe that you're actually admitting I was right. The world must be ending."

My grin widened slightly, "Yeah, well, it happens. But, I also wanted to give you a heads up, that I am going to fire her today. But, since you went through all the trouble of hiring her and everything, I wanted to tell you first."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? Why? She's made it three and a half weeks, what would make you toss her out now?" Teddy sounded frustrated.

Flashes of red streaked through my eyes as I got angry all over again, "She brought some woman to _my_ home to have sex. That's not okay. It's not professional, it's rude, it made me uncomfortable in my own home, which is the opposite of what she should be doing, and it's weird. How can I trust that she respects me and my home after that? So, I'm calling around today to find someone else, and then I'm letting her go. Sorry, it didn't work out." I folded the blanket in my hands and tossed it over the couch.

Teddy sighed, "Yeah, well, I guess that's a good enough reason. You're sure, though? I mean, I really do think in all others ways, she's good for you."

"Yep, I'm sure. So, thanks again. And, we totally need to hang out soon."

"Of course. I gotta run, so I'll talk to you later, Ok?" Teddy said quickly, hospital cacophony ringing in the background.

"Ok, bye." I sighed as I looked around. My house would be mine again very soon. My morning started out crappy, until I realized that I now had a legit reason to fire Callie. Now, granted, since she had her own practices for in home care that most other nurses didn't, there probably wasn't a specific rule or anything against what she did. However, no one would fight me on it. No one would say that I was being petulant or impossible or unrealistic with my expectations. Therefore, my day had gotten considerably better.

About an hour after I got off the phone with Teddy, Callie walked into the room with her bag that she had arrived with. I must have looked at her funny, because she offered with a small gesture to her belongings, "I heard you on the phone, and figured I'd just get to it."

A brief survey of her face told me that she was disappointed, but complacent. I arched an eyebrow, "You're not going to fight me?"

Callie smiled softly, "No, you're right. It was wrong. And, if it makes a difference, it wasn't planned. I hadn't meant to bring her in with me. It just sort of happened." Callie explained quietly. I remembered Addison saying something similar, about it not being planned and them just falling together.

"Come on. You were all cocky about it this morning. You can't tell me that you really feel all that bad." I felt the need to point this out, because seriously, who was she kidding?

Callie let out a mirthless chuckle, "I suppose I was hoping that if I played it off like no big deal, then you'd think you were mad because of the whole hating me thing and not focus on the fact that I screwed up, then we'd just move past it…Stupid, I know…I was just didn't want to ruin your progress because I'm an idiot."

I scoffed, "That has to be the dumbest excuse I've ever heard."

"Yep…I can try to explain what led me to messing up in the first place, if you want." Callie offered as she sat on the arm of the recliner in front of me.

"I guess, that's up to you, but you're still done here." I couldn't determine exactly why I was even giving her an opportunity to continue to talk.

"I know, I'm only proposing a motivator from my past, not asking for an acquittal." Callie said as she gazed into my eyes.

"Oh, I just assumed you were insensitive, inconsiderate, and selfish… But, fine. Give it your best shot." I waved my hand dismissively, granting her the floor.

"Wow, thanks…" Callie grumbled. I watched as she took a deep, and slightly shuddering breath, "In med school, I met a woman named Emily Hansen. She was my lab partner during my last year. It was…it was that goofy love at first sight kind of thing. From that first day on we were inseparable…About a year after we graduated, I proposed. I would have done it a lot sooner, but I didn't want to freak her out…"

I furrowed my brows as I listened to Callie start some story about an old love, "I'm confused about what an old girlfriend has to do with all of this…I don't really want to hear your sad tale of heartbreak." That was a little harsh, but I wasn't really in the mood.

Her eyes snapped back to mine, "Hey, you said I could give it a shot, let me have it, then I'm gone from your life, ok?" When I nodded in acceptance, she continued, "So, anyway, we got engaged and finished our intern year. We did our residencies at the same hospital, and everything was amazing. We were quickly making a name for ourselves, me as a rockstar Ortho surgeon, and her as a prodigy Neuro surgeon. We were about six months away from our wedding, and I decided we needed a few days off to clear our heads. Work was insane, our parents were hounding us with wedding planning. A couple days to ourselves sounded perfect. So, she wanted to drive us up to her family's cabin. When we were about an hour away, we rounded a bend to find a female deer and baby deer in the middle of the road. On instinct, she swerved to avoid hitting them…"

Callie paused to swallow hard, and I held my breath, fearing where this was inevitably heading. "The problem with that was we were on the edge of a hill, not real steep, but steep enough, and high enough that we rolled down quite a bit before stopping…" She studied her lap as she sighed, "When I woke up we were at the bottom of the hill, kind of angled up and to the right. Right away, I could feel that my right hand crushed, I was bleeding from the head, and undoubtedly suffered several broken bones throughout the rest of my body. Then, I looked for Emily… It took two and half seconds for me to recognize that her neck was broken…" Again, I could see her visibly gulp. My pulse was racing as I imagined what she must have gone through. Her voice shook when she started talking again, "I spent a little over ten hours in a car, baking in the sun, with severe injuries, pinned next to my dead fiancée…ten hours…it felt closer to a hundred years…Finally, a hiker found us and called for help. It took a while, I healed fine, but couldn't operate anymore because the damage to the nerves in my hand was too severe…and the love of my life was gone." She hastily swiped a lone tear from her cheek. "Anyway, yesterday was the anniversary of the day we met. So, Addy took me out for drinks and when she dropped me off, the idea of being alone was too much, so she came in…I wasn't thinking all that clear…and, Addison has never been able to turn me down when I get all mopey over Emily, so she let me talk her into it…" Her eyes finally returned to mine, "I didn't even think about how it would effect you, and I'm so sorry that I made you uncomfortable and upset. I truly am."

I just stared at her. What the hell was I supposed to do with all that? It didn't change our situation. It didn't make me like her anymore. However, it did provide an opportunity for an inconvenient amount of compassion toward Callie. She was only human. I inwardly groaned at the new internal battle that Callie instigated. I hated her for making me doubt my assessment of her, and, consequently, my feelings of hatred.

Callie clapped her hands on her knees and pushed herself to stand, "Well, that's my tragic story…I just figured I'd let you know that I'm no stranger to trauma or emotional wounds. That's why I'm usually good at my job…but, you're different…" She gazed at me for another moment, then grabbed her bag. "Well, I guess, this is goodbye. I'm sorry, I couldn't help you like I thought I could…take care of yourself." When I didn't respond, she nodded and strode past me to the front door.

I didn't turn around when I heard the door being pulled open, but I clenched my fists and called out, "If you're going to be living here, rule number one is no visitors unless you have my permission."

A sharp intake of breath let me know that she heard me.

I continued, "Rule number two, until told otherwise, I am still pissed at you for last night and for being a pain in my ass, in general. Rule number three, assume I'm right more often. And, rule number four, try to stop being so pushy."

I could hear the door close softly, but I still refused look at her. Whether I liked it or not, everyone deserved a second chance. At least, the old me believed that. Her voice was docile when it broke our awkward stand off, "Are you sure?"

"Not really."

"You know, that's not why I told you that story."

"Yeah, well, it worked anyway. Take it or leave it."

"Ok, then. You have a deal…thanks."

I chose to simply nod and go back to my room, shutting the door loudly behind me.

AN: Does that help at all?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yes, I know it's been a while. The only excuses I have are that I'm having a bit of writer's block, and that real life takes priority over fan fiction, so I write when I have time and inspiration and those two don't come together frequently. So, while I know that it's annoying when authors do not update regularly, I do the best I can, but sometimes that does include a wait. (However, you're welcom to continue to ask me to update, it generally gets me moving faster). Anyway, this is the next part and I hope you like it and have a wonderful day.

"You finished?" Callie asked lightly as she reached to remove my plate.

"Yeah, thanks." I even offered her a small smile. We'd been…less hostile since I tried to fire her a few weeks ago. We'd settled into a routine of polite indifference. We weren't friends, but I didn't imagine hitting her with my car anymore, which I'd consider a small, but significant victory.

I couldn't explain exactly what had led to the change. Maybe it was just us getting used to the other's rhythm and style. Maybe not. She'd gotten me crutches and helped me work out how to use them to get around. This allowed me to perform many new tasks by myself that I couldn't before. Like getting to the bathroom and shower. I thought maybe, being able to help myself in more areas of my life took some of my resentment away from Callie. Teddy also said that it probably helped that now she was there because I chose for her to be, instead of her being forced upon me. I'm not big on psychology and feelings, so I don't really know how to rationalize the whole ordeal. But, the fact was, I didn't hate her with quite the amount of venom as I had a month ago.

"So, I want to propose something that I think it's time for." Callie started as she sat down next to me on the couch.

I was sure that that was the end of our truce, because I was bound to hate whatever she was going to say. "Ok…what is it?"

"I want to have your baby." I watched her suck in a breath and hold it as she scanned my face.

My jaw dropped as I determined that she seemed to be serious, "What?"

"I think it's time for you to get fitted for a prosthesis." Callie cut in quickly.

Staying silent, I stared at her in confusion. After blinking several times, I shook my head, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Callie chuckled, "I wasn't sure how'd you react to the suggestion that you're ready for prosthesis, so I led with the other thing. Now, it doesn't seem so scary compared to me having your baby, right?"

I furrowed my brows and continued to gaze at her in disbelief. Finally, her actual topic seeped into my brain. A prosthesis. An artificial leg to replace the one I'd lost. A fake part instead of the real thing. A constant and physical reminder that I was not the person I always was. I wasn't convinced I was prepared to tackle that kind of emotional rollercoaster. "I don't know…is it too soon? I mean, my leg is still healing." Medicine has always been more reliable than emotion.

Callie shrugged. "I think it's ok. Do you mind if I take a closer look?" She motioned to my shortened leg and arched a perfect eyebrow.

Biting my lip nervously, I glanced down at my lap. A soft, fleece blanket covered the most shameful part of me and permitted a delusional existence for as long as I wore it. "Um, yeah, I guess." I heard myself say the opposite of what I wanted to say.

"Great." Callie shifted closer and gently grasped the blanket, sliding it off my legs. With the cover removed, she pushed the leg of my flannel pajama pants up until the end of my unsightly stump peeked out. She glanced up into my eyes quickly, then softly grazed the area around the incision. Having her strong hands trace the healing scar and run over my skin felt strange. Not sexual or specifically good or uncomfortable. Just different. Only the doctors had examined me that closely. I admitted to myself that I didn't dislike it. Her fingers trailed along the cut and prodded the muscles of my thigh. My back straightened as her hand strayed a little high and inside, but quickly moved down again. "Yep, I was right. It's healing perfect and the muscle is still well developed, thanks to your physical therapy. If you're ready for it, your leg is ready. And, I think you'll benefit from it, I really do, Arizona."

When she slowly re-concealed my leg and scooted back, I locked my eyes with hers. It wasn't intentional, but it happened. I won't internally deny that we connected for a brief moment, but outwardly, I'd never admit it. Her dark brown eyes seemed to absorb every anxious thought sprinting through my mind. I knew that she knew that, for me, getting the prosthesis was the nail in the coffin. It was the final piece of me accepting that I didn't have my left leg. Replacing my leg meant that I was officially conceding that I no longer possessed my real limb. She knew that that was an important and slightly overwhelming step for me. However, in true Arizona Robbins fashion, instead of acknowledging these feelings, I clenched my jaw and nodded once, "Fine. We can go tomorrow."

Callie looked surprised, "We don't have to go tomorrow, I mean, there's no specific rush. I just wanted to present the idea, so you could start to prepare yourself. You have time to process this, Arizona."

"I don't need time to process, Calliope." I bit back a smirk as I saw her cringe at the use of her full name. "I'm fine. I'm ready. It's not a big deal." I tossed the blanket from my lap again, and snatched up my crutches. "I'm going to bed."

"Arizona." Her voice was so soft and concerned, that I seemed incapable of not pausing and waiting for what she had to say. "It is a big deal. This is a big step for you, I know that. You don't have to pretend to be okay with what I just sprung on you. You're strong and totally capable of handling this, but it's okay to be sca- nervous." She corrected herself on the last part with a shy smirk.

Taking a deep breath, I chanced a look over my shoulder, "Look…I appreciate the consideration, but really…I'm fine with it." Even I wouldn't have believed the statement made in a voice that wavered and tapered off into a whisper.

However, Callie seemed to grant me mercy and didn't directly address the obvious unease in my tone. "Ok, I trust you to know what you're ready for, but please let me know if you change your mind or need more time."

I cleared my throat before continuing toward my bedroom, the poorly padded cushions on the crutches rubbing under my tired and bruised arms, "I will. Good night, Calliope."

"Good night, Arizona."

_Pitch black. All I could see was black. Black air. Black ground. I wasn't even sure there was air or ground, but if there was, it was black. Only two things, besides black, were discernable. Screaming and pain. Deafening screeches of suffering and pain so intense that it numbed the senses. The blackness, pain, and piercing screams overflowed me until I was certain that I would go completely insane or die. I begged whoever was listening to help me escape. However, when I did, I begged to return to the darkness._

_As suddenly as the blindness started, it retreated into sharp light and suffocating silence. Nothing, but bright light and no sound. Before I could comprehend the new environment, a picture formed around me in startling clarity. Course soil and twigs assaulted my back and twisted metal rested violently on my front. The pain that had greeted me in the darkness returned, seeming to emanate from my left side, and the screaming that had accompanied the pain appeared to be tearing from my parched throat and crippled lungs. It wasn't some unidentified space that I occupied, it was my own personalized hell. Charred oxygen squeezed in and out of me, barely serving a function as I gasped for more. Movement to my right caught my eye, leading me to see a figure yelling at me to shut up. The screaming stopped, but nothing else did. Pain. _

_The next thing I knew, I was lying uncomfortably in an over-starched hospital bed, glaring at the incompetent hacks that called themselves surgeons. Their oily faces swirled around me, laughing manically, and heckling my tragic circumstance. A dark, lab coat-clad man emerged from the shadowy corner. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped as I realized that he was juggling buzzing chain saws. He smirked evilly as he moved closer and closer to me. The three chainsaws flying through the air multiplied into six. Six whirring blades spun over my body. I opened my mouth to tell him to leave, to back the hell off with the deadly power tools, but no sound came from me. I could produce never-ending, soul killing screams when there was no need. But, in this moment when I needed to make him stop, when I needed to save my life, I couldn't make a peep. I watched with undivided horror as one lone chainsaw slipped from his control. Time slowed as it flipped haphazardly through the stale air. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I recognized a raven-haired woman make a dive for the weapon, but I didn't divert my attention from the saw as it made contact with my helpless leg and effortlessly detached my limb above the knee. Searing, white hot anguish sliced through me, causing me to arch my back, then lunge for the reaper that thought juggling chainsaws was an acceptable plan-_

With flailing arms, I bolted upright in bed, once again finding my self in inky darkness. However, this darkness wasn't filled with pain or screaming, and had a gentle crispness to it that let me know it wasn't the same blackness. My fists gripped the sheets below my sweaty form and my chest heaved. I took several harsh breaths and swallowed multiple times, attempting to restore my body to a baseline. It wasn't uncommon for me to dream of the accident, but it still fully disarmed me when it happened. Neon numbers on the night stand informed me that it was just past two in the morning. I rubbed my hand roughly over my damp face before flopping back to my overheated, but somehow, frigid bed. Noting that my heart was still racing, I resigned to the annoying knowledge that I would not be sleeping a whole lot more that night.

It took me forever to get back to sleep. I tossed and turned without success in settling my overactive mind. Images from my terror filled dream kept flitting through my mind's eye just as I started to drift to sleep, causing me to jerk awake and begin the process all over. If it wasn't returning visions, it was remembering the appointment that Callie was going to make that restrained me from sleep. The lack of rest made me particularly irritated when Callie's smoky voice floated through the thin walls and pulled me from my tenuous slumber.

_Baby, when I think about you, _

_I think about love_

_Darlin', don't live without you,_

_And your love_

_If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday,_

_I would wrap you in the heaven,_

_Till I'm dyin'_

_On the way_

_Feel like makin'_

_I feel like making love_

I shook my head and groaned. I couldn't handle it. The night had been way too overpowering for me to deal with her waking me up with a song about wanting sex. Whipping the quilt off my body, I slid over and grabbed my crutches. I could hear her continuing to sing as I stumbled drowsily through my room, annoyance fueling my journey. I made it across the hall and shuffled into her room, heading for the bathroom. My plan was simply to poke my head in, yell at her to shut up, then head back to bed.

I don't like romantic comedies. They're overly optimistic and superficial. However, in most of the ones I've seen, there's this specific scene near the beginning. A scene where the main character sees their crush or their future crush, usually for the first time in the movie. This person walks/rides/runs/drives on screen in slow motion with a dramatic swell of music. I've never really cared for those scenes. Real life isn't really like that. At least, I didn't believe that moments like that happened in real life. And, had I burst into that bathroom five seconds earlier or ten seconds later, I'd still not believe in that kind of thing. But, as fate would have it, I swung open that door at precisely the moment that Callie threw back the shower curtain. The result of this well-timed mockery was a slight altering of my world view. Because, when Callie Torres steps out of the shower, steam billowing around her, cheeks flushed with heat, drops of water trailing down her surprisingly toned body and disappearing between her legs, perfect breasts bouncing lightly, and muscles shifting as she flicks water off her body…

Slow motion.

I could even hear the cliché power ballad surge of music from the song she was singing add to the setting. A brief self-congratulatory thought sailed through my head as I realized that I had discovered the eighth wonder of the world. My greedy eyes ran down her body, then gradually retraced back up, meeting a wide smirk. A white towel suddenly obscured my vision, and granted me a reprieve from the stupor I had unexpectedly found myself in. "Um, it's not a huge deal or anything, but is there some reason that you're in my bathroom…watching me…while I'm naked?"

I finally noticed the blush creeping up her neck and her unbalanced stance, indicating that she was actually uncomfortable. I didn't really believe I could make Callie Torres feel awkward. She was always so confident. Shaking my head and licking my lips, I stuttered, "Uh, s-sorry, I-I…I just…I was just going to tell you to shut up, because I had a crappy night and wanted to sleep more. But, you appear to be wet- I mean, done…so, I'll just go back to b-bed." I spun around, bumped into the door frame, then exited the bathroom. Before I was fully out, I stopped and turned slowly back to Callie, "And…I wanted to say…I'm not quite ready to get fitted for a prosthesis…" My voice came out disappointedly vulnerable.

"That's not a problem. How about I ask you again in a few days?" Callie answered lightly.

"Ok…thanks."

"You're welcome." I reached her bedroom door when she added, "Oh, and Arizona? Maybe next time you could knock." I could detect a muffled giggle as I huffed and shut the door behind me.

AN: I hope that was worth the wait. Also, the song was Feel Like Makin' Love by Bad Company. If you use the link below (without the spaces) and go to about 3:35, that's the part of the song I imagined would be playing as Callie got out the shower…but, maybe that's just me.

www. youtube watch?v=SEuKkcX1uKA


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Um, hey. Bet you forgot I existed, huh? I never meant to be gone so long, but big life events got in the way… Anyway, I kind of lost these characters, so this is a short chapter without any real plot, but just a way to feel them out again. Hopefully, it'll open my mind back up. Thank you so much for anyone still reading, and especially those that cared enough to message me about the story. Even though I felt guilty about letting you down, it's still nice to know that people still want to read the crazy stuff I write down. Thanks again and enjoy.

"Rise and shine, acquaintance of mine." Callie's voice rang obnoxiously throughout my formally peaceful room.

"Really?" I grumbled as I pulled the pillow over my head.

"Well, I thought 'friend of mine' would be a bit of a stretch, so I went with acquaintance…however, I can see now that that was probably unnecessarily formal…sista from another mista?" Even though her voice warped through the fluffy barrier, I could still hear her teasing lilt and taunting sarcasm.

"Definitely not formal enough…"

"I'm sure that was some witty retort, but I can't hear you through your oversized pillow…" When I made no move to repeat myself, she continued, "So, what? You'll only drag yourself out of bed to see me naked?"

A loud groan bubbled up as I rolled my eyes, and finally turned over to lay on my back, "That was like a week ago, shouldn't you be done harassing me about it? And, for the last time, I wasn't planning on seeing you naked, it was just bad timing." I huffed and propped myself up on my elbows to glare at her.

Callie scoffed, "One, no, I'm not done teasing you about it, and two, it looked like you thought it was _very good_ timing." She snorted as I snarled at her exasperating personality and flopped back down, my hair half covering my face. "Ok, in all seriousness, what's going on? I haven't had a problem getting you out of bed in a long time."

Her voice carried just enough compassion and sincerity that I, unfortunately, felt compelled to honestly answer her, "Just lately, I've been…exhausted." Brushing the hair out of my face, I scooted up to lean against the headboard. "Physical therapy has been particularly brutal. And, with the stress about tomorrow's fitting appointment, I'm just frazzled and drained." I ran my hand over my face and let out a long stream of air.

Callie studied me for a moment, a thoughtful expression decorating her face. After a few seconds, she nodded, "Ok, tell you what. No workout today, no balance exercises, nothing to do with your leg or responsibilities. You're right. You've been working really hard recently, especially if you count the extra energy spent on not hating me every minute. So, we'll play hookie. All day."

Cocking an eyebrow, I looked her up and down, "Seriously?"

"Yep, I know exactly what you need. First, you're going to lay back down until you're ready to get up. Then, you'll get dressed in something comfortable, whatever that might be. Then, come out and see me and I'll help you have a day of relaxation and guilty pleasures. Deal?" She looked almost giddy at the prospect of whatever she was planning.

Considering her proposal for all of two seconds, I nodded slowly, "Deal."

"Good. Then, I'll see you when I see you." With that, she shot me a crooked smile and left my room. Not daring to risk losing this opportunity, I instantly sunk back into my sheets and closed my eyes.

"Son of a bitch! You're an even bigger pain in my ass than I originally thought!" Callie growled in frustration, angered by the vigor that I presented in our heated battle.

"Hey, you invited yourself to this party, I never said I'd be nice." I snapped back, clenching my teeth as I stared, unblinking, unwilling to sacrifice even a nanosecond of focus.

"I don't expect you to be nice, I've known you long enough to know that you're incapable of nice…but, a little human decency never hurt anyone." Callie chided with sneer.

I couldn't help but delight in her irritation, "And, I've known you long enough that I expected a little more sportsmanship from you…but, you're actually a very sore loser. Looo-sssss-errrr." I made sure to repeat and exaggerate the last word, ensuring that she heard it loud and clear.

"Shut up…Dammit!" Callie slammed her controller down as I pumped my fist in victory. "I want a rematch!"

I shrugged with a wide grin, "If you think that will change anything… How do you suck so bad at Mario Kart?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "I don't suck…" She brewed in a quiet pout, glaring at the screen with my dancing Yoshi and her sad Toadstool. "Why do you have a GameCube in the back of your closet, anyway?"

My smile faded as I reflected on her question. "I forgot it was there…it was my brother's. We used to spend hours playing this. I got of hold of it and just couldn't part with it…" I diverted my eyes as images of my brother floated up. Clearing my throat, I countered, "The better question is, what were you doing going through the back of my closet?"

"I was looking for Narnia. Why couldn't you part with it?" Callie plowed ahead with the conversation, despite my vagueness, which I had hoped would indicate that I didn't want to talk about it.

In attempt to delay the discussion, I counted, "Did you find it?"

Callie furrowed her brows, "What? The GameCube? Yeah, I just said that."

"No, Narina." I clarified with mock interest.

"No, just a lost Centaur. Stop avoiding the question." Callie responded cooly.

Sighing, I fiddled with the worn plastic of the controller, "He gave it to me when he left for the military, told me to keep it to practice so maybe I'd finally beat him." I let out a mirthless laugh. "But, he died over there a few years ago, and I just couldn't get rid of something that held so many good memories." I took a deep breath as I drifted through the feelings that had been stirred up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Arizona. That's really tough…We don't have to play this, if you don't want to…I just found it the other day, and when you said you needed a break, I thought this would be perfect…I didn't know." She sounded so apologetic, that it was almost cute.

I shook my head, "No, you were right, this was a great idea, exactly what I needed…" I was getting uncomfortable with the emotions coming from her and collecting in the room. "So, you still up for that rematch? Keep in mind, I am going to destroy you." I smirked as her features clouded with annoyance.

"Oh, you're on. And, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. I have a steep learning curve and don't like to lose, so watch your back, Goldie Locks." She retrieved her controller from where she had chucked it, and restarted the race.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration as the lights counted down the start of the race. Just as the light turned green, Callie reached over, snatched the controller from my hands and tossed it to her other side and sat on it. "Lets see those fancy skills now."

Momentarily stunned by her childish actions, I stared as she giggled and whipped her fingers over her controller, maneuvering her player to the front of the pack. "What the hell?! Steep learning curve, my ass! You're just a cheater!" I eventually shrieked.

"At least, I'm not a loser," came her nonchalant reply.

Growling, I lunged myself over her body and attempted to reacquire my controller. This meant that I was sprawled across her lap and digging around her butt, trying to find it. She laughed lightly, "Well, I can't say I hate the way this is turning out."

Glaring at her, I finally managed to use the cord to pull the controller into my hands and sat back up. "Game on, fool."

"Did you just call me a fool?" Callie asked as she took out another player with a banana peel.

"Yes, I did." I bit back as I focused on driving faster and better than ever before.

"Well, alright, then. But, there's no way you're going to win with that ridiculously slow start. What, were you Flintstone-ing it?" Callie taunted as she swerved through a sharp turn.

"Nope, just dealing with a pathetic, coward of a racer. I'm back in it, now, though." I sped up and wove through the other opponents, gradually creeping up in rank.

"Yeah, right. I'm so going to win. And, when I do, you have to answer one question for me. Anything I want to ask, you have to answer truthfully." I felt her glance at me, gauging my reaction.

I mulled it over as I took out Bowser. "Fine, but when I win, I get to ask you a question."

"Deal."

When we got to the last leg of the final lap, I looked up to see that I was right behind her and had a green shell in my arsenal. It was not the most reliable or at all easy to use, but it would have to do, it was my only shot left. I carefully observed her car on the screen and took a deep breath, letting my green shell loose, I had to time it perfectly.

I watched in aggravation as it sailed just a fraction too far to the left and she veered around it. "Ha, nice try. You lose." A maniacal giggle came from her wide smile.

Without hesitation, I reached over and slapped the controller out of her hand and squealed as her guy slowed down and drifted off the track, allowing me to pass her just before the finish line and secure my first place win. "Ha, to you. I win." I flashed her a smug and dimpled grin as she stared with her mouth gaped open.

Finally, she snapped her jaw shut and shook her head, speaking in a calm tone, "Wow, I am so disappointed in you."

Unable to help myself, I laughed, "You started it. So, about that question."

"What makes you think I'm going to honor our deal after that stunt you just pulled?" Callie quipped, crossing her arms.

I held my hand to my chest and gasped in mock reverence, "Because you're Calliope Torres and your word is binding. You'd never betray your code of ethics because of one silly game would you?"

Callie rolled her eyes, but was unable to hold in a grin, "Fine. Ask your question, you manipulative shrew."

I thought for a moment, then looked in her eyes, "Why do you only sing 80s rock in the shower?"

"Really? That's it?" She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked indignantly. I couldn't even ask good enough questions for her.

Callie shrugged and shook her head, "Nothing, it's a good question…I was just planning on asking something way more personal and I figured you'd go for the throat with yours…" When I glared at her, she quickly continued, "Anyway, that's easy. My mom loved classic rock and pretty much any rock from the 80s. By looking at her, you'd never know she knew nearly every verse to every AC/DC song. Or that, on any given day, Foreigner could cheer her up. Or that she secretly called herself Mrs. Bon Jovi well into her thirties…" She trailed off and a look I could only describe as fond sadness transformed her features, before she shook it off and finished, "Anyway, I grew up listening to all of that, so it's special to me."

I nodded once, "Good answer. Where's she now?" I found myself asking before I could filter it.

She shook her head, "Sorry, you already asked your one question. You're not going to buy the cow if the milk is free."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it." Callie got up from the couch and headed toward the kitchen. "So, I'm thinking root beer floats are up next."

I shifted in my seat so that I could see the kitchen better, "Seriously? GameCube and root beer floats? Are we nine?"

"Yes. So?"

I sighed, but flashed her a half smile, "Sure, why not?"

"That's the spirit. I take it you don't have hookie days very often." Callie commented as she shuffled through the freezer for ice cream.

"Um…I have one leg. All my days are hookie days." I felt the need to point out the idiocy of her observation.

I could see Callie roll her eyes from the kitchen, "You know what I mean. Not hookie from work, which I'm guessing you never did, but hookie from reality for a day. Everyone needs days like those."

I pondered her statement, before shrugging, "No, I guess, I don't take many. But, I get it the merit of it."

As she re-entered the living room, carrying two floats, she smirked, "You know…you might want to start being more careful…"

Taking a sip of the thick, frosty goodness, I mumbled, "Careful about what?"

With a quick swipe of her tongue, which I couldn't help but stare at, she caught some stray ice cream, "Careful about the fact that you seem to be warming up to me. I just might start to think we're friends."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "I'm not worried. You're not that clueless."

"It's because you saw me naked, huh?" Callie grinned mischievously, ignoring my brush off.

"Oh, my God. I'm going to go take a nap. You can use that time to get over yourself." I pushed myself to my feet and grasped my crutches.

"But, you didn't even finish your float. Fine, you don't have to admit that you just like me because I'm cute… Come back." Her voice teased as I hopped away.

"Bye, Calliope." I said, completely disregarding her attempt at banter.

Callie huffed, "Fine."

I smiled to myself as I swung the door shut, not caring that I didn't hear a click.

AN: So, what'd you think?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well, here I am, again… I just keep losing my train of thought on this story, then getting mad when it's not what I want. Thus, the 400 year break in between each update. Anyway, this one's the longest update, and it's a little darker, but I hope you like it. Enjoy, and thank you for the 100th time for reading. You guys are so great for your continued interest and pursuit of this story. Virtual high fives for everyone!

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling and twirling a lock of hair around my finger. The dancing shadows cast by the soft glow of a rising sun distracted my heavy eyes while my mind whirred with indistinct, but insistent thoughts. My fitting appointment for a prosthesis was scheduled for later that morning. A doctor was going to prod my stump and make a mold of my unsightly limb so that a fake leg could be fashioned to fit as seamlessly as possible. The goal was to design a leg that closely resembled my real one. Only it wasn't my leg. It would be an imposter. A artificial representation of a part of my body that no longer existed. A constant reminder of the hell that I went through and continue to trudge through everyday.

Sighing, I resigned to the fact that I would not be getting any more sleep. I glanced at the clock…six fifteen. That's a disgusting time to get up, but I figured that I might as well. Sitting myself up, I stretched before grabbing my crutches and hauling my tired and crippled ass out of bed.

I made it to the bathroom with only one slip. That tile gets my crutches every time. After what seemed like years, I flopped down onto the bench in the shower. I let the hot water wash over my lead-filled limbs. I seriously didn't want to go. I believed I was ready to go, and so did Callie, but I simply didn't want to hop into that office. Letting out a long stream of air, I poured some body wash onto my neon green loofah

Starting with my left arm, I rubbed gradual and soothing circles over my reddened skin. This I could control. I could control the soap spreading across my freckled shoulder, and the pressure applied to my bicep. I could control the showerhead to rinse the soap off my elbow and forearm. I could control how I arched my back to wash between my shoulder blades. I could control how I tipped my head back to gently scrub my neck and chest. I could control the path my hand took over my body. As the loofah grazed the remains of my left leg, I shuddered lightly. I couldn't control that. I couldn't control the absence of a piece of me that I had possessed since birth. Gritting my teeth, I quickly moved past the uncontrollable part of me and continued with the controllable.

After shutting off the water and pulling myself out of the shower, I toweled off slowly and purposefully. There was no need to rush my impending discomfort. After wrapping my body in a large towel, I grabbed a smaller one and began drying my hair as I listened to the movement begin in Callie's room. I heard the bathroom door open, then the toilet flush, then the water of her shower start. A minute later a smooth, rich voice singing "Here I Go Again" filtered through the wall.

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue,_

_Waitin' on love's sweet charity._

_And, I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days,_

'_Cos I know what it means _

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams…_

_Here I go again on my own._

_Going down the only road I've ever known._

_Like a drifter I was born walk alone_

_And I've made up my mind,_

_I ain't wastin' no more time…_

I wondered for a moment if she chose that song on purpose for some reason. I always felt alone. I do everything alone. It doesn't feel as empowering as the song suggests.

My door opened quietly as I perched on the side of my bed, combing my hair, "Oh…hey, you're awake already. Should I be concerned of a coming apocalypse?" Callie quipped softly, not really making a joke, but attempting to divert my attention from the day's activities.

"Couldn't sleep." I answered simply, glancing quickly to her eyes before setting down my brush and wringing my hands together.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. So, I guess, I'll make us some breakfast." She held up her hand as I opened my mouth, "Don't say you're not hungry. I know that you don't feel like eating, but today is going to be stressful. Since you didn't get much rest, you'll need fuel to help cope with the day. Pancakes or eggs?" Callie's eyes were soft and supportive, but resolute.

Despite her non-hostile approach, I felt an overpowering surge of annoyance well up within me, "Here we go again. Princess Calliope knows everything and is always right, and lowly Arizona is just being difficult and stupid. You don't know me. You don't know what's best for me or how I should feel or live my life. So, just back the hell off. If I don't want to eat, I don't have to eat." My words dripped with venom and I could literally feel my eyes flash with fury. But, honestly, I didn't think it had much to do with Callie.

Callie just stared at me. Her face remained passive and unfazed by my outburst. "Pancakes or eggs?"

"Eggs." I mumbled in resignation.

"You got it." Callie left with a small smile, leaving me to stew in my unpredictable and intense emotions.

My body felt completely weighed down as I hopped down the hall of the physical therapy wing of Seattle Grace Hospital. Callie walked quietly behind me having dealt with multiple verbal lashings from me over the course of the morning. She seemed to have wisely chosen to refrain from interacting with me any further. I stumbled to a halt in front of room 4330, the door being the only thing separating me from fully confronting my future. I gulped and tilted my head toward Callie, "Ok, well, I guess, I'll find you when I'm done."

Callie seemed uncomfortable for a moment, then stated firmly, "Actually, I'm going to go in with you."

I turned to face her head on, a fierce glare manipulating my features, "Um, no, you're not. I don't want you in there."

I watched in brief amusement as Callie took a step back, "Yes, I am. Look, you need someone to know what's going on with you. You need someone to be able to support you, which would be much easier if they knew what happens in that room. I know that there's no way you're going to share that information with anyone, so that means that someone has to be in there with you. Someone that cares about you. As the person in charge of helping you out and helping you heal, it could be me. However, if you have someone else that will be there for you, then I'll go get that person. But, you are not going in there alone."

Studying her for a moment, I determined that she was not going to back down. And, honestly, she was right. We always tell our patients that they need a support system, and many times we will not perform a procedure unless we know they have someone that will be there for their recovery. I sucked in a deep breath and moved to open the door, "You stay in the back and don't say a word."

"Understood."

When I shakily entered the room, I didn't immediately see anyone else, and all I could focus on were the rows of prosthetic pieces. Feet, knees, thighs, joints, metal, plastic, and molds mocked me with their inorganic existence and necessity. I hated them. I actually hated inanimate objects for taunting me. I had never been more certain that I was losing my mind. As I tried to retreat from the room, I felt a soft hand gently squeeze my shoulder. Staying true to her word, she didn't say anything but simply let her hand trail down my arm before stepping toward the back of the room.

The room was large and open. Various equipment littered the room, joined by a large table holding the rude prosthetics, an examination table, and small work station. My heart hammered as I took in the realness of the room. The machines and equipment that I could see told me that my situation was not in my head, it was really happening. I shook my head and began to shuffle backward, "Callie, I can't-"

"Good morning, Arizona. Can I call you Arizona?"

I startled at the sudden appearance of a brunette woman from an unnoticed side door. Her wavy chestnut hair sat precariously on top of her narrow head in a messy bun, her slight frame held her lab coat and scrubs in loose manner, and her dark eyes were framed by thick, black, rectangle glasses. Her abrupt appearance momentarily flustered me, causing me to forget her question.

"Or not… Do you prefer Dr. Robbins?" The woman asked, watching me closely as she typed something into the computer.

"She likes Goldie Locks." Callie supplied from her corner.

That snapped me out of my strangely frozen state, shooting her a warning glare, I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry, Arizona is fine…are you Dr. Wiles?" Dr. Wiles is the name Teddy had given me, but I had yet to talk with the doctor, so I really had no idea what to expect.

"Oh, yes. I apologize, I am Dr. Shannon Wiles. I'm in charge of getting you fitted and walking again. You're welcome." At first, I was a little put off by her blunt attitude, but looking at her face, I realized that her expression was soft and oddly comforting. "This your bodyguard?" She motioned to Callie as she pulled up a rolling stool and indicated for me to get on the examination table.

"She wishes." I answered distractedly as I focused on hoisting myself up to the table top. Thoughtfully predicting my struggle, she placed a surprisingly strong hand on my arm and waist, securing me in my journey. Once up, I glanced at Callie, "This is Callie. She's…" I trailed off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. I didn't like identifying her as my nurse…but, friend didn't quite fit. "She's here for me." I finally finished softly.

Dr. Wiles cocked her head, shifting her eyes between the two of us suspiciously, "Ok…will you be coming any closer, Kevin?"

Callie and I exchanged confused looks before her words registered, leaving me unable to suppress a small giggle. Seeing that Callie was still lost, I provided, "Kevin Costner, from The Bodyguard."

Callie rolled her eyes, answering, "Clever…and, no, Whitney wants to do this as solo as possible, I'm here on my insistence. But, I was an ortho surgeon, so I can follow."

"Bully for you." When she swivels back to face me, I can't hold in the snigger the bubbles up at the look on Callie's face. "Alright, Arizona. First, I'm going to do a visual examination of the leg. Will you please lift up your pant leg?"

I suck in a nervous breath, "Um, sure…" I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't expecting to have such an active role. I know it sounds trivial. But, it would be so much easier if she would just take charge and lift up the pant leg herself. Glancing to her eyes, I took in her intense, but compassionate gaze and realized that she was doing that on purpose. A few loose strands of brown hair outlined her face as her head tipped and she studied me closely. Behind her glasses, her eyes twinkled with patience and understanding. She was forcing me to participate in the process. Forcing me to deal with the realities, and not just sit by while someone else handled the unpleasant details. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Callie stand up straighter and narrow her eyes, it almost seemed protective.

With trembling hands, I grasped the material of my loose sweats and slowly slid up the material until my stump was exposed. I immediately diverted my eyes as Dr. Wiles leaned over and looked closely at my limb. After an awkward moment, Dr. Wiles nodded curtly, "Yep, it's gone." When my head snapped up to meet her gaze, my jaw dropping slightly, her dimples popped in a grin, "Just kidding. Just to warn you, I will never stop trying to remind you that there is still humor, fun, good things, and hope in your world. And, it will probably annoy you…in fact, I'd be willing to bet that that's why Kevin over there annoys you so much."

I could hear Callie's soft laughter as I gaped the woman in front of me. "What-what makes you think she annoys me? Or that she tries to make me see the good things?" I didn't really know exactly what I wanted to ask her, because her assessment was freakishly accurate, and I hadn't even realized it.

"I'm fantastically observant. Ok, I'm going to touch your leg now." Holding my breath, I watched as she used her fingertips to prod my thigh. Five seconds later, she stood up, "Alright, I have an idea where to start. Give me a few and I'll have a leg for you to try on. She's all yours, Kevin." Dr. Wiles spun on her heal and strode to the long table, quickly sorting through pieces and materials.

Callie practically tip toed closer to me, eyeing me carefully, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I answered succinctly, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, you sound it…can I get you anything?" She asked, taking a few more steps forward.

"Space." I growled, still refusing to look at her. Nodding once, Callie backtracked to her spot against the wall.

Complete silence filled the room as we waited for the first draft of my new leg. I had no idea why Dr. Wiles was ignoring me, but it unsettled me a bit. After what felt like years, the doctor approached me with a plastic limb. "Okie dokie. We'll start with this one. I'm going to attach it and ask you to stand and test it out. Then, I'll need you to tell me where there is any discomfort."

Swallowing hard, I shook my head, "Isn't it too soon to be actually standing on it? I thought you'd just be getting the fit right today." I was beyond freaking out at the prospect of standing on the fake leg.

Dr. Wiles paused in her process, "I can't get the fit right without you standing on it. And, physically you are ready to really try it. All I need is your ok to continue."

Panic gripped my insides. I couldn't possibly face the entire situation today. I wasn't ready. I couldn't do it. I could handle putting it on and adjusting it, but actually feeling the thing support me…that was a whole different thing.

"She's ready." Callie strong voice rang clear and sure throughout the room. My wide eyes darted to hers, to which she replied, "You're ready." Our eyes locked across the room and I instantly felt my pulse slow down and my breathing begin to even out.

Breaking our gaze, I turned back to Dr. Wiles and nodded, "Ok, go ahead."

"Great." She slid the plastic pocket over my residual limb and started fastening the buckles and straps. It was an odd sensation. The material was cool and snug, not warm like a leg should be. A minute later, she patted the leg and scooted back, "Alright, it's on. When you're ready, I'll help you stand up on it."

I felt my body begin to shake at the thought of being so close to doing what I was terrified of doing. It would be the first time that an imposter limb would act as my own. The crutches were different. The crutches weren't pretending to be a part of me, they were a tool. Everyone knew their place. The prosthesis would be posing as my leg, I would start to pretend it was my leg. When covered, people would assume that it was my real leg. That would be the moment that I outwardly acknowledged that I wasn't whole, that I needed external assistance to be whole. It was a monumental moment.

A few minutes passed before I jerkily nodded and Dr. Wiles immediately grasped my arms and gently led me to my new feet. An instant state of panic and nausea arrested my body. As I felt her hands slide from my arms, I started shaking my head, "No, no, no. It doesn't feel right, I need to sit down, now." I vaguely registered that I was yelling at the kind doctor, but I couldn't summon the strength to care. My butt crashed down on the stool as I threw myself backward, not giving Dr. Wiles the chance to oppose. When I felt more stable, I cut my blazing eyes up to the doctor. "I told you I wasn't ready! What the hell kind of doctor are you! That was really stupid, and I going to look for another doctor that possesses the ability for logical and compassionate thought." Her hand started to reach out to comfort me, but I jerked back, "No! Don't touch me again!"

My chest heaved as I stared daggers at the nearly unfazed woman. Through my hazy mind, I heard Callie's voice, "Shannon, can I call you Shannon?"

"Of course."

"Shannon, why don't you give us a few minutes." Callie suggested as she walked towards me.

"Sure, I could really use a cup of coffee anyway." With a short nod and a small smile, she exited the room, letting the door click softly behind her.

Struggling to control my raging body, I gritted my teeth, "You didn't need to do that. I had everything under control."

"Yeah, I know. I did that for me. I don't like to see you freaking out." Callie answered calmly.

"I wasn't freaking out! You need to mind your own damn business, Calliope! I can take care of myself, I don't need you watching me like my mom!" Callie ignored my outburst and got down to her knees in front of me. When her hands came to my knees, one real and one not, I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes, "Stay the hell away from me!" I screeched and brushed her hands from my knees. The first tear broke free from my lids and scorched down my cheek. Callie's brow furrowed when she noticed the tiny drop and then quickly yanked my body to hers and wrapped her arms tightly around me. Furious, I mumbled, "I said-", but I couldn't finish through the sobs that suddenly seized my body. Despite my best efforts, I felt myself return her embrace and cling to her. My face slipped to nestle in between her neck and shoulder, my entire form shaking from the force of my crying. Callie held tight, stroking my back and hair, and faintly rocking me.

As I started to calm, I stuttered, "I c-can't-t do-o thi-is."

She placed a frighteningly tender kiss to my temple and pulled back. Her deep brown eyes, connected with mine. We stared into each other's emotional orbs as a warm and soft hand came up to cup my cheek. Her thumb swiped gently at the remaining tears, our faces just inches apart. I watched her swallow thickly, our eyes never straying, "You can do this." Her voice was barely above a whisper, her hot breath washed over my face. "You're so much stronger than you think you are."

My fingers tangled with her shirt as they tightened their grip, I responded in an equally quiet voice, "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. I do."

A feeling of calm begin to filter through me. As my heart rate returned to normal, I started to notice other things. I noticed how amazing Callie smelled. I noticed how tenderly she held me. I noticed how strong her fingers were as they traced patterns on my back. I noticed that her eyes had darkened just a shade as she stared into my eyes. I noticed that a pleasurable tingle was replacing the previous anxiety in my body. I noticed how soft and curvy her body felt in my arms. I noticed that I was starting to panic for a whole different reason.

She must have felt me stiffen slightly, because she slid herself out of my grasp. "Are you ready for me to bring Dr. Wiles back in?" When I took a deep breath and nodded, she finally disconnected our intense gaze. I watched her carefully as she left the room to retrieve the banished doctor. I had no idea what had just happened between myself and my nurse, but somehow I was more scared of that, then standing on my new leg…

AN: So…how's it lookin'?


End file.
